Harry Potter y Las Criaturas Magicas
by GoldenShioN
Summary: Después de escapar de su primo Dudley y sus amigos dentro de un pequeño bosque, Harry se encuentra con seres que solo imaginaba que solo eran mitos y leyendas, seres que le mostraran el camino de la magia, la familia y lo que es saber amar
1. Prologo

_**Mis estimados leyentes, aquí les traigo mi primer proyecto de Harry Potter, se llama "Harry Potter y las Criaturas Mágicas", es una historias que empece a imaginar cuando vi la película de Animales Fantásticos y como también ya viene la segunda parte pues me dio la inspiración para hacer este nuevo fanfic.**_

 _ **Si tengo errores ortográficos, si me equivoco de las ubicaciones y de los personajes, pues hagan mención de ellos para que yo pueda corregirlos y de igual forma mejorar los siguientes capítulos en un futuro.**_

"Vamos Harry" **HABLANDO**

*Ya veo con que así era* **PENSAMIENTOS**.

" _Ya veo, con que así" ESENA RETROSPECTIVA_

* * *

 **SIGUIENDO EL PROTOCOLO QUEDAMOS CON QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

"Guarda Silencio Niamh" Susurro una melodiosa voz en la oscuridad del pequeño bosque.

"..." Un tenue zumbido respondió.

Con ligeras pisadas una figura femenina fue emergiendo entre los arboles asechando a su presa que se encontraba en un estrecho claro en medio de aquel bosque.

"Ya los ves" Dijo la joven cuando sintió un nuevo peso en su hombro.

".." Un pequeño brillo azul oscuro susurro a la joven al oído.

"Lista" Pregunto y como respuesta solo recibió un mayor agarre en su hombro en afirmación.

Arrastrándose por el suelo en silencio como una gran cazadora, la chica se abalanzó sobre su objetivo con determinación.

"Booh" Grito la chica haciendo que la palomas blancas salieran a toda prisa volando del lugar.

Mirando como su presa salía volado del susto no pudo evitar hacer unos brincos emocionados, ahora que ella estaba en el claro del bosque se podía ver sus facciones y su completa desnudes, era una joven con un físico no mayor de quince años muy hermosa, sin embargo la joven no era como cualquier otra chica, su piel tenía una pigmentación de un color verde claro, su largo cabello llegaba hasta la parte baja de sus glúteos y al igual que su piel también era verde solo que más oscuro con algunas hojas sobresaliendo de su cabeza, orejas puntiagudas y ojos de color oro, ella era lo que a este mundo llamaban dríada o ninfa del bosque, una criatura rara vez vista en la actualidad y muy codiciada tanto por seres mágicos como no mágicos debido a su belleza, al igual que ellas eran capaces de cultivar cualquier tipo de planta mágica y una vez que se vinculaban con su compañero de vida, esta le otorgaba mayores habilidades mágicas, longevidad y sobre todo su gran devoción, algo que muy pocos a través de la historia han logrado hacer.

"Ves Niamh somos un buen equipo" Dijo la hermosa Dríada con una pequeña sonrisa a la pequeña luz en su hombro.

".. ... ." Murmuro la pequeña luz.

Poco a poco la luz azul oscura se fue apagando, ganando así un contorno femenino desnudo de doce centímetros, la otra chica parecía aún más joven la que dríada, con un físico no mayor de 10 años tenía el cabello oscuro lago que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, piel blanca aunque tenía ciertas líneas negras en algunas partes de su cuerpo, ojos de color ónix, pero lo que más caracterizaba a la niña eran un par de alas semitransparentes en su espalda de color azul y negro que brillaban con luz propia, la pequeña niña era una hada.

Al ver que su pequeña amiga simplemente mas apagada de lo normal su sonrisa se redujo.

"¿Estas bien Niamh?" Preguntó la chica verde con preocupación.

".. ... ¿. ...?" Respondió con tristeza Niamh

Ante lo dicho por su amiga la dríada frunció el ceño.

"Si yo también lo estoy sintiendo" Lo sabía después de todo era la que tenía mejor conexión con su entorno sin embargo ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"…. . … …" Dijo con tranquilidad la pequeña hada

"No aun no termino" Expreso con tristeza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¿... .. ... ...?" Preguntó Niamh con ansiedad.

"Hacer una Semilla Origen es complicado a comparación de una Semilla Guía, ya viste mis anteriores fracasos para hacerla y con el deterioro de la magia del bosque se complica aún más" Explico con un tinte de derrota en su voz

"... ... ..." Respondió el hada oscura mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza en señal de apoyo.

"Les podría pedir ayuda a los unicornios después de todo también cuentan con su supervivencia si la termino, pero debido a que casi no hay bosque utilizan su magia para esconder su presencia, si se enteraran que hay una pequeña manada de unicornios aquí no sé qué consecuencias pasarían" Dijo mientras hacia una mueca al final cuando recordó algo "Además todavía falta un elemento impórtate una vez que estén las semillas hechas" complemento murmurando.

".. ... .. ..." Dijo con una voz sabia pero con un cierto toque de vergüenza.

Lentamente la dríada empezó a caminar fuera del claro.

"Lo sé Niamh, lo sé" Dijo con una voz derrotada a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba "Vamos es hora de regresar a nuestro árbol".

Mientras que las chicas se movían dentro del bosque varios sonidos las hizo parar, ellas oían pisadas que eran un poco rápidas como si estuvieran corriendo o huyendo y no solo eso sino también parecía que no solo era una sino que al parecer eran un pequeño grupo de ellos, al escuchar ambas chicas se miraron entre sí con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, ese sonido no significaba nada bueno, ellas podían identificar la forma y como era de esperar por la forma que se oían eran humanos.

"Escuchaste eso Niamh" Murmuro la joven dríada.

"." Dijo Niamh con un asentimiento serio con la cabeza.

Amplificando sus sentidos la joven Dríada miro hacia una dirección en particular.

"Fue cerca Vamos" Expreso con un ceño fruncido en su lindo rostro.

Mientras se acercaban al lugar lentamente fueron utilizando su magia para camuflarse entre el musgo y los troncos hasta pasar desapercibido ante los ojos humanos, sin embargo una vez que se acercó lo suficiente vio algo que la sorprendió.

"Son niños" Murmuro en confusión.

Era completamente extraño mirar jóvenes humanos y mucho menos niños dentro del bosque, el grupo de tres niños miraban a su alrededor enojados por alguna razón y parecían buscar algo pero sin éxito, una vez que la dríada observo mejor se dio cuenta que había otro niño escondido entre un arbusto, pero a comparación de los otros niños este definidamente era pequeño o por lo menos era más delgado que los otros niños y en sus ojos miraba con temor a los otros mientras se ocultaba entre los arbustos.

"¿Qué hacen aquí tan profundo en el bosque?" Se preguntó la Dríada a sí misma.

"... ... ..." Dijo la pequeña hada cuando vio que el niño escondido se replegaba dentro del arbusto una vez que otro niño se acercó demasiado a él.

"Eso parecer ser" Dijo la chica planta en afirmación de su amiga, definitivamente el grupo de niños no eran amigos del otro niño.

Cuando vieron que después de un rato de buscar y de no poder encontrar con éxito al otro niño, el grupo salía del bosque al parecer molestos y una vez que se fueron el otro niño por fin salió de su escondite dándole la oportunidad de mirar de buena forma como estaba, era un niño delgado que por su altura podría tener ocho años e incluso su ropa era demasiado grande para su flaco cuerpo, su rebelde cabello negro como el color de un cuervo sobresalían por podas direcciones y piel blanca, también pudo ver un objeto extraño en su cara pudiéndolo reconocer como lentes humanas, miro como el chico se sentaba junto a un árbol y como empezaba a sollozar.

"¡Niamh que haces!" Exclamo en voz baja la chica planta cuando se dio cuenta que su pequeña amiga empezaba a volar en dirección del chico

"..." Dijo de una forma algo extraña la pequeña chica.

Cuando la escucho la Dríada pudo observar la mirada perdida de su amiga era como si no se diera cuenta ni siquiera que ella estaba ahí e incluso vio como la pequeña hada se transformaba en una esfera de luz.

"No vallas Niamh" Dijo la Dríada sin embargo la magia del hada la repelió

Cuando volvió a intentar parar a su amiga y se acero a ella sintió una poderosa y atrayente energía, tanta era que casi la aturdió pero logro salir de su aturdimiento una vez que replegó su conciencia del bosque más cerca de ella.

"Que es ese sentimiento" Murmuro ante lo sucedido y una vez que lentamente comenzaba a expandir su conciencia magia no pudo ocultar su sorpresa una vez que se dio cuenta de que era lo que causaba tal magia "Es ese niño humano como es posible".

En el mundo había dos tipos de Magias, la Natural y la Primordial, la Natural está en todo incluyendo aquellos que no son capaces de usarla, los seres mágicos y las criaturas mágicas son capaces de usar este tipo de magia incluyendo los magos, e incluso los no mágicos y cosas sin vida también la tiene pero no son capaces de retener la magia y sin embargo la magia Primordial es diferente, se crea cuando hay un nuevo nacimiento o muerte de un ser vivo, es difícil de retener y mucho más complicado de usarla para los magos dando que ellos no nacen de la magia a comparación de ella y su amiga hada.

"Tal magia Primordial en un humano y tan joven no debería ser posible" Dijo la Dríada sorprendida.

Ahora entendió porque su amiga fue aturdida de tal manera también ella estaría de esa forma si no fuera por el hecho que podía contraer su conciencia mágica, un ser capaz de tener tal energía poderosa para su amiga Niamh significaba dos cosas, un macho fuerte y por ende un macho con el que puede aparearse, eso es algo que en la naturaleza de las hadas está muy dentro de sus instintos, pero una imagen mental de tal situación era extraña considerando su diferencia de estaturas o incluso su pubertad mágica de ambos, pero sabía que su amiga era un hada diferente a las otras por lo tanto no pudiendo su amiga encontrar un compañero debido a eso, tanto que esa diferencia que tiene sobre las otras hacia que un mago como ese niño la afectara de una forma brutal.

"Eso fue lo que sintió Niamh, ¿Qué eres pequeño humano?" Murmuro la Dríada seriamente cuando volvió a extender su conciencia dándose cuenta que incluso ella se empezaba a sentir atraída por el niño "Al parecer lo tendré que averiguar".

* * *

 **Solo es una pequeña introducción junto con quienes Harry interactúa un año antes de su ida a Hogwarts y también mostrara sus aventuras durante ese año.**


	2. Capitulo 01

**Capítulo 01: Encuentro Inesperado**

* * *

¡Correr! Era el único pensamiento del joven Harry Potter cuando vio a su primo Dudley con la cara roja de ira y a sus amigos mirando con incredulidad hacia él, como ellos pensarían alguien tan pequeño como Harry tuviera el valor de poner en ridículo a su primo Dudley cuyo cuerpo era casi tres veces más grande que él, ni él se lo imaginó, pero ahora al ver a su primo un sentimiento de temor recorrió sus venas, era la primera vez que miraba a Dudley tan furioso, tanto fue que su mismo instinto le dijo directamente a su cuerpo que corriera y así fue.

A pesar que sus piernas dolían de cansancio siguió corriendo como nunca en corta vida lo hizo, escuchaba a su espalda los gritos de furia de Dudley y sus amigos, poco a poco su cuerpo fue bajando la velocidad y casi podía sentir el dolor en su cuerpo de los golpes una vez que ellos lo alcanzaran, sin embargo cuando casi perdía la esperanza fue cuando vio ese lugar, era un pequeño pero frondoso bosque, un bosque de tantas leyendas e historias de terror contadas por los lugareños, muy pocos se adentraban en el por miedo sin embargo para Harry ese pequeño bosque era un bálsamo, dado que debido a su pequeña complexión podía fácilmente esconderse entre los pequeños arbustos y evadir a sus perseguidores y sin dudarlo se adentró en el lugar.

El ver eso tanto como Dudley y sus amigos se detuvieron en temor

"¿Vamos a entrar?" Pregunto Piers uno de los amigos de Dudley.

"¿Qué? Acaso tienes miedo" Dijo Dudley intentando darles valor sin embargo incluso él se estremecía.

"No, Claro que no" Replico Piers sin embargo trago duramente saliva una vez que miro el bosque.

"Entonces vamos o se nos va a escapar" Dijo Dudley dando el primer paso hacia el bosque.

Harry a pesar de ya no escuchar ninguna pisada detrás siguió corriendo a través de los trocos con gran facilidad sin preocuparse de lo profundo que se adentraba y cuando vio un buen lugar no lo pensó dos veces en esconderse ahí.

No tardo ni dos minutos cuando escucho a su primo y a sus amigos llegar al lugar donde se escondía mientras que el miraba por un pequeña zona libre de hojas espiando lo que hacían.

"Lo encontraron" Pregunto Dudley con cansancio jamás en su vida había corrido tanto que podía escuchar su respiración dificultosa.

"No aun no" Negaron ellos, mirando con aprensión el bosque.

"Donde se habrá metido" Dijo con frustración Dudley, no era la primera vez que su primo se salvaba de una golpiza pero nunca se perdía de su golpiza en su cumpleaños y mucho menos cuando su primo le había hecho hacer el ridículo frente a sus amigos, ahora solo tuvo que tragarse su enojo.

"Vámonos Dudley este lugar da miedo" Dijo Dennis cuando escucho varios sonidos que salían del bosque causando que saltara de miedo.

Mirando a su alrededor en el tenebroso bosque Dudley apenas se dio cuenta que realmente se habían adentrado bastante en aquel bosque lleno de cuentos de terror y tragando duro saliva solo respondió "Si vámonos"

Al observar como el grupo de niños salían corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar Harry por fin puro respirar con tranquilidad

"¿Por qué me tratan así?, ¿Qué les he hecho?" Pregunto para sí mismo con tristeza.

Este día era su décimo cumpleaños, para cualquier otro niño sería un día feliz, lleno de regalos, abrazos y alegría, pero no para Harry, sus tíos nunca se acordaron de él y mucho menos de su propio cumpleaños, desde que tiene memoria siempre intento duro de hacerlos felices, que lo vieran parte de su familia pero nunca lo trataron de esa forma, para ellos el era como un criado o un estorbo, algo que con solo verlo era repulsivo, incluso su primo le causaba problemas tanto en casa con en la misma escuela provocando que nunca tuviera un amigo.

Una vez que vio que no había nadie, lentamente salió del arbusto camino hacia un árbol de manzano un pequeño claro del bosque, sentándose solo abrazo fuertemente sus rodillas huesudas y lentamente sus primeras lagrimas empezaron a brotar, su dolor y sus penas cedieron en aquel lugar solitario, pero sin que Harry se diera cuenta las plantas de aquel lugar perdieron su hermoso color como si vivieran y sintieran la tristeza del niño.

Aquel bosque fue presencia de sus abogados sollozos poco a poco fueron haciendo eco, hasta que en aquel silencio, un zumbido saco al chico de su dolor, tomándolo por sorpresa dado que pensó que estaba solo

Mirando a su alrededor con su profundos y ligeramente enrojecidos ojos verdes, observo con sorpresa como una tenue luz de color azul oscuro se empezaba a acercar a él, incluso pensando que estaba imaginando cosas Harry tomo sus lentes y los limpio, pero se dio cuenta que la luz todavía estaba ahí, es más al volver a mirar ya estaba a un par de metros de distancia.

Con ligero temor quiso retroceder pero choco ante el árbol de manzano, probando con el golpe un impulso hacia adelante quedando frente a frente ante la luz, sin embargo para su sorpresa esta fue tomando una figura humanoide.

Era una niña o al menos esa era su forma, aunque con muy clases diferencias, era pequeña y con un par de hermosas alas de mariposa que sobresalían de su espalda.

"¡..!" Harry intento hablar pero sus palabras quedaron en su garganta una vez que la luz atenuó y con una mirada avergonzada quiso desviar la mirada de la niña desnuda y con marcas tribales de color negro que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Sin embargo la niña se acercó volando hacia su rostro con una mirada curiosa, empezó a verlo mientras flotaba en su alrededor, hasta volver a quedar frente a frente de nuevo, incluso con sin su permiso tomo sus lentes y empezó a mirarlos y hacer gestos con la cara cuando miraba su reflejo en ellos.

"Oye esto es mío" Dijo Harry por fin encontrando sus palabras mientras le arrebata sus lentes de la pequeña niña.

"…." Dijo la chica con un puchero en su rostro y cruzaba sus brazos en su inexistente pecho.

"No te los puedo dar, sin ellos no puedo ver" Negó con la cabeza cuando la niña intento volver a tomarlos y esta ultimo volvía a hacer un puchero.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Harry aunque su verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué era? No la dijo debido que pensó que no era adecuado preguntarle eso a la pequeña niña.

".." Dijo la chica con orgullo.

"Eh" Era la única expresión que pudo hacer al escuchar el zumbido.

Al ver al chico con el rostro confuso la pequeña chica se deprimió.

"Tal vez no escuche bien" Explico rápidamente Harry al ver el rostro deprimido de la niña que por alguna razón no quería verla triste.

Mirándose aun deprimida la hada volvió a hablar con mayor tono ".."

Al principio Harry solo escucho el zumbido que hacia pero al poco rato como si fuera un susurro escucho, sin embargo solo fue ligeramente tan bajo que no entendió nada.

Viendo la mirada expectante de la pequeña Harry negó con la cabeza, la figura se fue encorvando con tristeza, incluso pequeña lagrimas empezaron a brotar de la niña.

"Lo siento solo escuche un susurro" Murmuro Harry mientras intentaba calmar a la hada solo para verla sorprendida.

La pequeña voló con cierta alegría para confusión de oji verde, hasta que la chica se paró en su hombro y le hablo directamente al oído "..".

Como un eco el zumbido se fue difuminando en su mente y poco a poco fue entendiendo ".." "Ni." ".amh" "Niamh".

"Niamh" Susurro Harry y al ver a la joven alegre que asentía con la cabeza al escuchar su nombre "Te llamas Niamh".

"Niamh …. .." Dijo con orgullo mientras señala al chico varias veces.

"Yo, quieres saber cómo me llamo" Pregunto el chico solo para recibir un asentimiento alegre como respuesta "Harry, Harry Potter mucho gusto"

"…" Dijo Niamh sin embargo negó con la cabeza "..y" "Harr." "Harry" Expreso con claridad.

Al ver la pequeña decir su nombre felizmente no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, era la primera vez que alguien decía su nombre con tal felicidad y eso lo hacía sentir cálido por dentro.

Para Harry este cumpleaños se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor de todos, jugo con la pequeña a las escondidas por el bosque, le hablo sobre su vida con los Dusrley algo que nunca había hecho con una persona mayor, realmente se sentía como si algo pesado de su cuerpo se hubiera liberado, después de todo por fin tenía un amigo aunque este fuera imaginario.

Mirando a su alrededor pudo ver el sol se iba escondiendo en el horizonte, era momento de irse aunque no quisiera, mirando a la pequeña durmiendo en su pecho, la movió ligeramente para despertarla.

"Niamh, Niamh despierta" Susurro Harry a la pequeña que se fue despertando.

"¿. ...?" Pregunto una somnolienta Niamh.

"Me tengo que ir" Mirando incómodamente Harry dijo, mientras se ganaba una mirada sorprendido de Niamh.

"¿. .?" Pregunto desesperada.

"Tengo que irme a mi casa, lo siento Niamh, yo tampoco me quiero ir, por primera vez tengo un amigo" Dijo Harry "Aunque sea un amigo imaginario" Murmuro.

Ante lo último dicho la Niamh se enojó, ella no era imaginaria era real y con furia pellizco la mejilla del joven.

"Ay" Gimió el chico con dolor mirando con confusión a la joven hasta que un brillo llego a sus ojos verdes.

"Espera un momento duelo, pero yo no fui quien se pellizco si no Niamh" Murmuro para si mismo"

"Eres real" Expreso Harry con alegría.

Niamh solo cruzo sus brazos en su pecho con un bufido hacia el chico quien pensó que ella era imaginaria.

Al principio Harry se sentía alegre sin embargo un sentimiento de culpa recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, fue claro que decirle imaginaria la pequeña hada la hirió y la hizo enojarse con él.

"Perdón Niamh, no quería herirte" Expreso Harry con culpa.

Negando con la cabeza el hada se acercó y palmeo la cabeza del chico con delicadeza mostrando que le perdonaba.

"Gracias" Expreso mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero aun así Harry sabía que no podía quedarse más tiempo "Me voy a tener que ir Niamh, se hace tarde" Dijo con tristeza.

La pequeña hada negaba con la cabeza, no queriendo soltarlo.

Palmeando su cabeza susurro "Tranquila Niamh"

". … . .." Dijo la pequeña hada con los ojos llorosos.

"Volveré mañana Niamh te lo prometo" Dijo con una sonrisa calmante.

Mirando la sinceridad del joven, la pequeña hada seco sus lágrimas y acaricio su mejilla con la suya provocando la risa del joven, sin darse cuenta que había un motivo ulterior en esa acción.

"Vendré mañana, después de todo eres mi primer amiga" Susurro mientras palmeaba con su dedo a la pequeña.

Mirando entre la distancia la dríada se fue acercando una vez que el joven humano se fue.

"Enserio Niamh, tenías que mostrarte al chico" Dijo la Dríada con la manos en la cintura en enfado.

"." Expreso Niamh encogiéndose en hombros.

La mirada de felicidad de la pequeña hada desconcertó a la dríada, debido a que jamás la había visto así.

"No creo que sea buena idea Niamh" Comento la chica verde negando con la cabeza.

". .. …" Expreso con seriedad Niamh.

"Lo sé, pude sentirlo sin embargo no puedes confiarte de el" Dijo suspirando.

". .. . …" Dijo con orgullo la hada.

"Espera, espera hiciste que" Dijo la dríada desconcertada.

". .. . …"

"Por qué lo hiciste si ni siquiera puede entenderte" Pregunto la oji dorada con confusión ante la acción de su amiga.

". .." Expreso orgullosamente Niamh algo que hiso que los ojos de la dríada se ampliaran.

"QUEEE, COMO ES POSIBLE" Grito con sorpresa ante lo dicho.

Solo los murmuro de la dríada se escuchaban en el bosque y cuya hada miraba divertida.

"No debería ser posible" Negó con la cabeza.

Sin embargo mirando el rostro orgulloso y feliz de su amiga sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, el niño mágico había podido escuchar el nombre de Niamh, algo que muchos no podían y solo ella lo había escuchado, pero era diferente para tanto ella como le fue para el niño, los machos no deberían ser capaces de entenderle al menos no ahora pero sin duda ese joven lo hiso.

"Quien eres" Murmuro la dríada en la oscuridad del bosque.

Cuando llego a la casa de sus tíos, en rostro purpura de su tío Vernon lo esperaba.

"Donde estabas muchacho" Bramo el hombre gordo.

"Yo en um" Harry se encontraba en una pérdida de palabras.

"Te estoy preguntando" Exclamo con enojo tanto fue que furiosa saliva casi salpico la cara del joven.

"Estaba en el bosque" Susurro con el oji verde con cierto temor.

"No mientas chico" Dijo mientras tomo con fuerza al chico de sus hombros.

"No estaba mintiendo Dudley sabía que yo fui ahí" Trato de explicar en niño de cabello cuervo.

Los pequeños ojos de su tío dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo que se encontraba comiendo.

"La última vez que lo vi, iba hacia el bosque" Hablo Dudley con la boca llena de comida sin importarle no mirar hacia su padre.

Ante lo dicho por su hijo, solo miro a su sobrino con enojo "Por llegar tarde muchacho te quedas sin cenar ahora metete a tu cuarto" Pero su tío siempre encontraba algo con que regáñalo.

Su cuarto si es que se podía llamar cuarto, solo era un armario pequeño debajo de la escaleras, sin embargo hiso lo que su tío le ordeno y se encerró en su cuarto, pero una vez dentro una gran sonrisa cruzo su rostro, una sonrisa que no podía mostrarle a sus tíos sin levantar ninguna sospecha, pero que si podía mostrar en solitario en su pequeño cuarto.

Por fin un amigo fue el pensamiento de Harry, su primer amigo, un amigo muy especial dado que no era su imaginación, el acaba de tener una amistad con una hada, un ser que solo aparece en los libros de cuentos, sin embargo con quien hablo y jugo era real, una hada real.

"Espera un momento" Susurro para sí mismo "Si la hada de hoy era real, entonces aquellas criaturas que vi y las cosas que hice durante varios años también son reales".

Negando con la cabeza Harry despejo su mente "Eso no tiene importancia por ahora, lo más importarte es que tengo mi primer amigo y lo hice en mi cumpleaños" Dijo con felicidad.

Poco a poco la somnolencia empezó a menguar al joven y una vez dormido empezó a soñar una vida con su primera amiga, sin darse cuenta que a partir de ese encuentro inesperado su vida cambiar dramáticamente, para bien o para mal una nueva aventura iniciara.


End file.
